memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AJHalliwell
For old talk's, see: Archive Alpha. From my joining on March 20th, to September 6th, 2005. Some interesting conversations with vandals in there! Setting an example (I couldn't resist saying this.) As a community leader, please try to set a good example for people such as BajoranBrouhaha by condensing your work into as few edits as possible. Thanks. :P --Schrei 03:13, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nebula Class width While the Nebula class is a more economical alternative to the Galaxy and smaller overall, all establishing data shows it to be the same width as the Galaxy class. In side by side pictures (to be found in the various encylcopedia's), it is clear that although the saucer is shorter (height) than that of the Galaxy, it is the same length. Further, all establishing shots of the Nebula show its saucer to be the same oval shape from above or below as that of the Galaxy. The figure you are using comes from the blurb on the Nebula class in the DS9 technical manual. Unfortunately, none of these entries are reliable. They tell us that the Galaxy is 195m tall (as opposed to the correct 138 found on this site), that the old style Klingon battleship is more than 300 (as opposed to the 214-228 figure found in the encyclopedias and other sources), and that a Constitution variant that is composed of nacelles attached directly to the connecting interhull (without a secondary hull) is 364m long, when the Constitution refit is only 305m. There is so much blatantly wrong about these entries, particularly in regards to scale, that they can not be taken as canon. From a direct observation of the Nebula class herself, we can tell that she is about as wide as she is long. Therefore, if she is 442m long, she has to be about that wide or a little wider. A figure of less than 75% of the length certainly makes no sense. HaganeNoKokoro 01:42, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Might I suggest movign this to the Nebula class talk page? - AJHalliwell 01:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Already did ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 01:47, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Rank question At last count, I've confused three individuals (including one vandal). And I'm not done yet. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 02:19, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Vandal Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for blocking that s.o.b., pink skin. For awhile there, I thought nobody was gonna arrive to take care of him. I think we've all reverted all his edits, but at the risk of stating the obvious, we should still keep an eye out for him as I doubt he's had enough "fun". --From Andoria with Love 01:33, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I agree with Shran. I reverted most of his edits and re-edits, etc. It was getting quite tiring. He edited the Awakening page 8 times. If you look on a lot of the pages, someone else did pretty much the exact same thing a while ago, so I doubt he'll stop now. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:39, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** np; I'll be on for a couple hours probably, so I'll keep an eye out. Thanks for reverting all his edits though both of ya; my comp was kinda slow there when I first signed on (I wasn't home, otherwise I'd've blocked him much earlier). The "Leola Root Vandal" (I have a thing for nicknaming things :p) I'll keep an eye out for'm blue skin and platypus man. - AJHalliwell 01:42, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) FAC comments Thanks for the compliments on the Featured Article Nominations page, pink skin. I'm rather proud of it, myself. :-) However, I don't recall you ever telling that an actor/actress page would never be nominated. All the same, consider it "taken back." :-D --From Andoria with Love 18:15, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Can you help? Thanks for the pics you've uploaded lately, especially for helping us complete the Vaughn Armstrong page. --T smitts 23:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Maybe you can help me with this. I'm just looking for an image anywhere on the site of someone looking shocked, horrified, enraged, or disgusted. Any ideas?--T smitts 02:35, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- I see you're online at the moment and was wondering if you can help me with some screen caps (I'm still working on those tables!) If you could get one of Oxilon and Nocona from "Homestead" or Kuroda from "Canamar". Any of these would help immensely. Thanks! --T smitts 02:32, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Thank you. --T smitts 02:50, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) **NP, if any more pics are needed, the DVD's I got are on my user page I believe. - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) BajoranBrotha Thanks for the pics you've uploaded lately, especially for helping us complete the Vaughn Armstrong page. --T smitts 23:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ---- Hopefully you agree with my quick action to block BajoranBrotha based on the liklihood that he is our "returning sock puppet/vandal, previously banned" guy, despite the fact that he was actually making valuable contributions. The coincidence in uncanny to the 5 other names that this block has applied to. --Alan del Beccio 05:53, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Maybe ban all names starting with BajoranB? :P No, then he'd come back with another name and accuse us all of being Cardassian butchers. --Schrei 15:22, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **(To Gv) Completely agree, was gonna block him immediately, but he hadn't contributed anything bad yet. But if I remember correctly, that's how he starts: borderline useful pages that gradually phase over to downright spam. (ie: N-word, was canon, but still) (To Schrei) Weren't you JUST complaining to me about using the same subject thing? ;-) - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spaceballs: The MA Page thanx for correcting those, i thought from the parody page that what i did would be allowed. sorry if i caused any trouble. Ben Sisqo 17:13, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) * No problem, just be sure to be aware of our canon policy, we like to enforce it very strictly. - AJHalliwell 17:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Bloopers I just noticed your upload. And I started thinking about a Bloopers page, thought I'd see what you think. Jaf 16:06, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Hm, not a bad idea. We have a parodies page, so why not. But it'd have to stay away from "inconsistancies" so much as bloopers (ie: Tuvok's age) But some that come to mind are in Unification, Part II you can see a production person in a crystal, also, may want to see here. - AJHalliwell 16:12, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) DVDs Thanks for your comment regarding my screencaps! Yep, I've got all episodes and all movies on DVD (except for ENT seasons 3+4 which will be released here in Germany within the next two months). When TNG was released on DVD in 2002 I started to watch every episode and take notes of Screenshot-worthy things. Then, after watching an episode, I took those screenshots. I then put them in special folders, to categorize them. There are folders for Lifeforms, Planets (and other stellar objects), Planet surfaces, Objects, Starships, Persons, Rooms and Symbols, logos and written languages. Except for the movies and ENT Season 3+4 I'have done this with every Star Trek episode and now have a huge visual database (more than 30000 screenshots) of everything ever seen in any Star Trek episode. If I want to know, in which and how many episodes, say, Tygarians or Guinan, or anything else, were seen, I just look in the corresponding folder, and get the answer and all the corresponding screenshots. :-) Now this work finally pays off, as I can upload the images here at Memory Alpha, one by one (well, not all of them!). I intend to finish the letter A tonight! :-) --Jörg 00:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) I checked for the Benzite stuff and wrote down my observations under the Benzite talk page. If there's anything else I can help with, tell me. I'm going to bed now, it's 4.00 AM here right now... --Jörg 01:40, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Speaking of DVD's, AJ do you have ENT Season 2 on DVD? If so, is there any chance you could get some better caps of the D5 class from "Judgment"? I am having some difficulties manipulating the current image with the way it is currently cropped, so if you could, by chance, come up with the same or similar image, that would be great! No hurry! Thanks a lot! Alan del Beccio **How's that? Image:D5 class battlecruiser.jpg. Got one without the energy blast, if that's alright. (inadvertently, originally thought it was the glow of the nacelle) - AJHalliwell 05:11, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***That is, perhaps, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!! Thanks a million! :) Alan del Beccio ****It is? Then maybe you need to get out a little more! LOL! Just kidding. Seriously, the pic does look good though. :Well I'm glad I could be accomodating. The list of DVD's I have is on my user page if anyone ever needs anything, but for now I am off. - AJHalliwell 05:46, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for helping me out (since I'm new) but please don't be so condescending. I saw the original episodes of TNG as a child and consider myself a respective gatherer of ST knowledge. I realize you're only trying to help, but I can help but sense a bit of arrogance. Thanks for your help, AJ, as I most likely wouldn't need it in the future. Images on the left side OK, I'll refrain from putting imgages on the left side of the screen. But is it OK, if I still put images on the left side, when there's not much text but several pictures, like here Avian. If I put alle of the pics on the right side, the article would have been stretched unproportionally, I think. --Jörg 17:16, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) >Again, welcome. And thank you for your contributions to Crewman Taylor's article, you should consider making an account here, and please remember to use the "Show Preview" button before saving, instead of making several edits, as this saves space on our memory. - AJHalliwell 10:22, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) I did make an account - I just keep forgetting to log in! Sorry - new to this. Also sorry about the multiple edits. To much vodka tonight. Fish and dogs and birds, oh my Thanks for the message! I removed the redundant images and hope this is better now. I shall try to retain my enthusiasm in the future! ;-) --Jörg 19:30, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hey AJ! Thanks for correcting the little mistakes I still make, this is all still pretty new for me... ;-) --Jörg 14:32, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) *No problem at all, team works what a wiki's all about. - AJHalliwell 14:34, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Absolutely no problem, already done! :-) --Jörg 15:04, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) About the combined pictures: After I saw the golf and tennis pictures on the completed pages, I realized, that it looked kinda cheap. I just thought, that the golf and tennis balls would be to small for a separate picture, because they were not really seen clearly on screen. I've got the original pictures still opened, so I'll just make a large screenshot with the racket/club (and use the names of the old ones to upload them) and a small one with the respective balls and put them on the pages. Ya know, golf balls are blinking in the future!! That truely deserves a screenshot of its own! ;-) --Jörg 23:11, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Leave me alone I was NOT threatening, spamming, or otherwise disrupting Memory Alpha. I was merely warning trekkies of the consequences of holding a convention anywhere near me or my living space. -AssimilateThis 00:18, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hey, if you are still online now, do you have an offsite way to communicate? I was curious if I could talk to you a minute in "private"? --Alan del Beccio 04:59, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dead crewman image You requested an image of Mike Sussman as a dead crewman from "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". Is Image:Dead crewman.jpg what you wanted? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:40, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I do believe so, thank you very much. - AJHalliwell 00:54, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Stellar Cartography department Long time, no speak, pink skin. How's it going? Just wanted to know if you think it best to keep Stellar Cartography department where it is or move it back to Stellar cartography department. He may be a vandal, but Vedek Dukat did have a point on the article's talk page: stellar cartography isn't a proper noun. So, should we change it back or just leave it as it is. (Truth-be-told, I'm kinda using this as an excuse to talk with you, as I haven't heard from you in a while. But answer the question anyway. You know, keep things official, lol!) --From Andoria with Love 00:57, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Lol, yeah, I haven't been on at night so much recently, and that seems to be about the time yer on. Guess it should be moved, that's how Wikipedia:Stellar cartography spells it. Also, if ya don't mind, wanna check the pic at Mike Sussman's page to see if that dead crewman (see above) is him? I'm relativly sure, but all those redshirts look so much alike... - AJHalliwell 01:02, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::But at night is when things start getting really interesting, man! Nights are where it's at! :P Actually, I've only been on sporadically at best the past few weeks, day and night, due to my college classes. Anyways, I've moved the SC article back. As for the Mike Sussman photo, the dead red shirt does look a lot like him, so I think it is him, but i'll see if I can find out for sure. I'll see you around, pink skin. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 01:09, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I think it's him. I can't find any proof, but the guy in the pic looks a lot like him, and reports said he wore a red shirt and played a dead crewman in a corridor, so I'm pretty sure it's him. --From Andoria with Love 01:22, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Picard family Picard family I've created a stubby Picard family article, sort of like we discussed. Perhaps some of the specific history from the Picard family album can be moved to this article, and leave the album article itself for the content of the album. --Alan del Beccio 17:23, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) categories We need to not sit around and wait for thr grass to grow, Wookieepedia is gonna beat you guys in article size soon. :I fail to see the connection between categories and the number of articles, but even then, wiki-databases are not a competition. - AJHalliwell 19:24, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Since when? Weyoun photobucket How, exactly, should I use photobucket to put up pictures offsite from M/A? I'm doing something wrong here and can't figure it out.--Mike Nobody 02:55, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Hm, I thought I knew how to do this. There are a few (CaptainMike) who have an external link; assuming you were able to get pics uploaded, use the "HTML" code in the table. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v211/AJHalliwell/Shranthingomicron.jpg Although, I don't think you can change the size. - AJHalliwell 03:09, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Nevermind, how are my pics now? Not strictly Paramount, but they are parodies of Star Trek which falls unders fair use law.--Mike Nobody 03:30, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Sorry, pink skin, but I gotta head off for a little while. But I'll help out with the categorizing when I come back. I should be back on by midnight, VA time. Again, sorry about this. Catch ya later! --From Andoria with Love 01:53, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Holy Surak!!! I just looked at the uncategorized pages, um, page and, holy crap! I was expecting maybe 300 or so... but instead, there's probably more than 3000! I'm not entirely sure I have the energy to tackle any of these, especially since most of them, from what I can tell, don't have categories for them yet. I think I'm gonna hafta get to them at another time, though; I'm trying to find out what's causing my computer to act weird, and I'm also tired as hell and won't be staying up too much longer. But we'll tackle it soon, pink skin. I don't think there's really any hurry. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:52, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Presidential mix-up I'm confused. Why is the name of the Efrosian species (stated as noncanonical) allowed if all the name of the guy isn't? Weyoun 04:56, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Our policies say that books are Strictly non-canonical, but deleted scenes and original scripts are considered canon. Also background information is sometimes considered canon, or at least partially canon. Grazerite for example was used in the final script, but not in dialogue. Ra-ghoratreii was the name some writer (I think the person who wrote the first novelization of ST:VI) created, who had nothing to do with the actual production of the episode. - AJHalliwell 05:06, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for clearing that up. I understand "canon vs non-canon," but sometimes it gets confusing with all these grey areas. Weyoun 05:09, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Do not threaten me with banning. My loyalty is to the Founders, not you. -Weyoun 10 05:44, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!!! -Weyoun 10 05:51, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Vulcan-design comforter You mean this one: http://ent.trekpulse.com/mult/episodepics/s4caps/home/25.jpg? Yeah, I really love it too, I wonder if you can buy it somewhere... :) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:16, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) unused images I was going through the unused images file and noticed a couple pics in there I believe you requested that were uploaded and never placed. Did you have a article in mind for these? Image:Bolian written language, Who mourns for Morn.jpg and Image:Farian written language, Honor among thieves 2.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 09:09, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) : I do believe their use has since ended, so feel free to delete/nominate them for deletion. - AJHalliwell 16:41, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) OMG... I just read about the fire, A.J. It's awful and I am sorry for the loss of your home, but I'm glad to hear you're okay. I hope anyone else living with you is alright, and I hope you are able to get resettled quickly and without further incident. But how are you holding up? Hearing about this was a major shock to me, as I'm sure it was much more so with you, but again, I'm just glad you made it. I do hope you can rejoin us soon, but I know given the situation there are much more important things to think about right now, so just focus on those. Hopefully, you'll have everything settled quickly and easily. I and the rest of the community look forward to your return. Godspeed, and I'll see you out there, pink skin. --From Andoria with Love 21:57, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I'm very sorry to hear this. I hope you and the people you live with are all right... Ottens 18:36, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, my family is alright, but I lost my 3 pet cats I'm afraid. I am now living with a friend of the family, and the house is already beginning to be rebuilt. The friend, who had a spare computer laying in her basement, is in the process of setting it up with the internet, so I hope to talk to you guys in the near future. _\\// Dif-tor, heh-smusma (sp*) I'm sorry to hear about the cats, A.J., but I'm glad you and your family are alright, and I'm glad to hear the house is being rebuilt. Take care, and I hope to talk with you soon, pink skin. --From Andoria with Love 20:04, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Hi, AJ. I just now read about that terrible accident. I'm glad to hear that you and your family are OK. :/ -- Cid Highwind 20:08, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Hm, well this is certainly taking much longer than I thought it would. Just wanted to say hey to all, and I still pop in every now and then to look at things (don't log in or edit because it takes to long to get to AOL.com ect.) Computer's fried, working on getting a new one. See all as soon as possible! _\\// Hey, A.J. Just wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday (meant to do it Monday, but forgot -- sorry!), and hope to see you back up and running soon! See you... out there! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:58, 15 February 2006 (UTC) AJ!!! AJ!!! You're back (sort of)!!! Woo-hoo!!! "Celebrate good times, come on!" Oh, sorry. :P Seriously, though, welcome back, pinkskin. ;) It's great to have ya back! Now, let's get to work! :) --From Andoria with Love 02:52, 31 March 2006 (UTC) : Thanks! Hm, trying to decide what to do first, while getting reacquainted with the good ol' rules... - AJ